Why?
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: A little OS about Himeji breaking down because of her feelings for Shinagawa and Izumi who comforts her...


_Hey guys. When I watched the drama based on the manga From Yankee-kun to Megane-chan, I became aware that Izumi was the only one who noticed Himejis feelings for Shinagawa and told her to give up. For me, they are meant for each other :)_

_Hope you like the Oneshot._

_Your FMC :) (^-^)/_

**_Why?_**

How long has she been sitting here? Where was her track of time? Her eyes stared sad in the sky. It was slowly getting dark. If she wanted to be at home before it was completely dark, she had to go now. Hana would surely be worried, even when it wasn't necessary. Himeji wasn't weak and she could protect herself. She was a Yankee and not bad in fighting. But she had to admit that she wasn't as good as Hana, Shinagawa or Izumi.

All the others had changed. The whole student council, Chiba included, had changed. She was the only one who was still the same. It hurt being so excluded and it hurt even more being in love with Shinagawa who had only eyes for Hana. Himeji was jealous of her best friend. What had Hana that she hadn't? They had both been Yankees, even through Hana chose another way. But she had been a Yankee! You couldn't change your image. Why was Shinagawa so attracted to Hana?

There were so many questions. Her head was filled with all those riddles she couldn't solve. Why?

Upset, she blew some strains out of her view while she watched the sky again. It was light orange and the sun was setting. Himeji stood on the schools rooftop and she glanced, lost in thoughts, over the roofs of the town. She imagined herself leaning against Shinagawa, enjoying the sunset. Her heart hurt again by thinking again about her two friends. It was so unfair! So damn unfair!

She was alarmed when she suddenly sensed a presence behind her. Hot breath was caressing her neck and was the reason for cold shivers shaking her body. Her eyes widened startled before she lunged out and turned with a smooth turn to hit the unknown person. She was interrupted when a hand grabbed her fist and hindered her from hitting around.

Her eyes widened, this time because of surprise. Behind her stood no other than Izumi.

"I would recommend you to think before you act. Otherwise you will get hurt."

Angrily she broke away from his grip. Her eyes narrowed with every breath she took. The temperature had sunk and the sun had already disappeared behind the mountains. What time was it?

"Get lost!"

Himeji didn't look at him. Her arms were stubbornly crossed in front of her chest. It was an obvious sign that she was mad. But Izumi didn't go. His hands were as always stuck in his trouser pockets and he was calm as always. As calm as he was, he took a cigarette and lighted it. Smoke blew in her direction as he opened his mouth.

"You just want to wallow in self-pity. You are mad at me, because I noticed it."

He was right! Why did he know? They knew each other barely but he seemed to know her like an open book. Was she that predictable?

Her lips formed a bitter smile. Even when she was like this, Shinagawa didn't notice anything. She didn't care about her obviousness; it wasn't useful in giving Shinagawa a hint on her feelings.

Her eyes mustered the black haired guy next to her. Why did he always want to expose her weak points? Why? Again there were so many questions!

"It's none of your damn business!"

She acted like a five year old child. Childish and sulky. Maybe he would laugh at her, because of her behavior. That was the last thing she needed! Really!

But he didn't laugh; instead he was looking absently over the roofs in front of them, while smoking his cigarette. Wasn't it forbidden to smoke on the rooftop of the school?

"Let me guess, it's Shinagawa again? Am I right?"

Why was she asking, when he already knew? Her eyes narrowed and her fingernails sank in her elbows. She had to stay calm and not snapping out again in front of him!

Izumi turned his head to her. It was already darker than several minutes ago. His facial expression was inscrutable and because of the vanishing light he looked taller than he really was.

"I told you already, that he likes someone else."

It was a simple statement. These words didn't mean anything to him but for her, there was a little wish hidden in this sentence and now it was bent to break. She wanted to hold on this wish a little longer! Her eyes were filled with tears. She wanted this whole pain to get out, out of her heart!

It was too much.

With a step she stumbled to him and hugged him while crying out loud. Her only wish was not to be left alone! What was the big deal? Why could the man, she loved, not love her back? Why was she damned to have a bad love life?

Sobbing she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave in to the weakness, which was just too strong. It had simply been too much, looking the two lovey-dovey couple while smiling when she rather wanted to cry. It was so exhausting, forcing a smile when she just wanted to cry her pain out.

Himeji didn't care crying on Izumis shoulder. She simply didn't want to be alone in this sad moment. He knew her, knew why she was crying. He was the only one who understood her.

Her tears wouldn't end and she forced herself to stop sobbing loudly. It was so embarrassing!

Izumi stood there as if he was turned into a pillar of salt. His cigarette had dropped on the cold floor and he looked shocked on the crying girl that clung on his neck. Her body leant against his and he felt her warmth passing over to him. His eyes were big, while mustering the sobbing Himeji in his arms. Was the truth that hurtful? But she knew it already!

Even when everything in him wanted him to push her away, there was a quiet voice telling him to comfort her. Izumi barely remembered this voice. It was pity. He couldn't push her away. This fragile girl would probably die because of her unrequited feelings.

He didn't even notice what he was doing. His hand wandered to her back, touching it carefully. Himejis eyes lightened up when she felt Izumi responding to her hug. The tears dried slowly, but they both wanted to stay like this a little longer. Silently she inhaled his scent. It was a mix of tobacco and a masculine perfume. His warmth was like a net. In his arms she felt protected.

Izumi couldn't move. Himeji was still hugging him and he noticed that she laid her head happy sighing on his shoulder. Cocking one eyebrow he looked down on the black haired girl. Had she calmed down? Well then they could separate now!

But he couldn't. Instead he pulled her closer in his embrace, laying his head on her hair.

Her scent befogged him and even through that he had already so many girls, this sweet fog around him was simply the best. It was a mixture of tears, sweat and the sweet scent of vanilla. She had had a fight or training before, than her body was already very cool.

When he wanted to break away, she held him back with her whisper.

"Please hold me a little longer Izumi-kun..."

Her voice was hoarse because of her crying a few minutes ago. Even through it was against sanity, he nodded and hugged her again. Although he would have never admitted it, the feeling he had in his chest was too good to let it get away with her.

"Sure…"

His voice was throaty and dark, but it caused a pleasant tickling on her skin, when he whispered the word in her ear.

Himeji leant on the young man and enjoyed his company, which helped her so much, she couldn't even describe. She would surely get worked up like this again, because her feelings for Shinagawa would not disappear suddenly, but she hoped that Izumi would be there to catch and comfort her. She hoped it from the bottom of her heart…

_So I hope you enjoyed my little OS about those two._

_Bye your FMC :) (^-^)/_


End file.
